


Не вините себя

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ангела как главы Лос-Анджельского отделения "Вольфрам & Харт" много обязанностей. В том числе - посещение сеансов психотерапии.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/728524">Guilt Trip</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly">Glassdarkly</a>. Переведено в рамках ФБ-2013 для команды Bloodsuckers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не вините себя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guilt Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728524) by [Glassdarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly). 



> Бета - Котик.

_Ангел: Те, кому всё равно, никогда не поймут тех, кому нет._

_Хэмилтон: Да, но нам будет всё равно._

_«Ангел», 5 сезон, эпизод «Не угасай» (Not Fade Away)_

***

— Доброе утро, мистер Ангел. Как мы себя чувствуем на этой неделе?

Ангел поднял плечи и сунул руки в карманы. Интересно, кто такие эти «мы»? Спросить хотелось всегда, но он почему-то не спрашивал.

— Я в порядке. Лучше не бывает. Могу я теперь идти?

Тот, кто сидел за столом, положил заострённый подбородок, украшенный аккуратно подстриженной эспаньолкой, на сплетённые пальцы. Красные глаза смотрели на Ангела из-под полукружий очков с мягким упрёком.

— Присаживайтесь.

Ангел вздохнул. Спасения не было. Он сгорбился в кресле, стоящем перед полированным столом красного дерева. На медной табличке значилось: «Доктор М. Фистофель», за именем следовала длинная череда букв, которые — здесь, в «Вольфрам & Харт» — могли означать что угодно или не значить вообще ничего. 

Во всяком случае, ничего хорошего. 

— Так-то лучше. — Доктор Фистофель открыл толстый кожаный фолиант у себя на столе и погрузился в чтение. — Итак, на чём мы остановились?

От покровительственного тона доктора Фистофеля у Ангела заныли зубы. С вялой зачарованностью он разглядывал большие красные рога, растущие у доктора Фистофеля на лбу, под самой границей волос. Сегодня они казались особенно блестящими, словно тот, кто натирал стол, походя протёр и их.

— А, вот оно.

Доктор Фистофель откашлялся. Красной рукой с аккуратно подстриженными когтями он провёл по гладкой шапочке своих чёрных волос ото лба к затылку.

— Мы всегда возвращаемся к одному и тому же, — упрекнул он. — Чувство вины — огро-о-омное чувство вины. Вы выполняли психологические упражнения, которые я вам назначил, мистер Ангел?

— Нет. — Ангел собирался ответить безразличным — даже скучающим — тоном, но вышло всё равно виновато.

Опять.

Доктор Фистофель вздохнул и покачал головой.

— И что же нам с вами делать?

— Не заставлять меня больше ходить на эти сеансы?

На этот раз Ангел хотел, чтобы ответ прозвучал насмешливо, может быть, даже чуть-чуть саркастично, но получилось... в общем, получилось жалобно.

Доктор Фистофель строго посмотрел на него.

— Я не могу этого сделать. Встречи с психотерапевтом обязательны для всех сотрудников высшего звена, и вам это известно. 

— Даже для главы компании?

— _Особенно_ для главы компании. Честное слово, мистер Ангел, я не понимаю, в чём проблема. Вчера я говорил с мистером Уиндомом-Прайсом, и, поверьте, вот уж кто знает цену возможности поделиться своими заботами с непредвзятым слушателем.

Ангел открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «Вот уж не сомневаюсь» или, может быть, «Если бы он знал, что я с ним сделал, он ценил бы её ещё больше» — а потом закрыл снова. Пусть доктор Фистофель в курсе истории со стиранием памяти, но Ангелу меньше всего хотелось обсуждать эту тему. В очередной раз.

— Бедолага! — доктор Фистофель снова вздохнул и постучал ручкой по зубам — большим, белым зубам с сильно заострёнными кончиками. — Конечно, я не могу поделиться с вами его рассказом — конфиденциальная информация — но всё равно, история весьма трагическая.

Доктор Фистофель говорил, а его хвост, с бритвенно-острыми шипами на конце, лениво покачивался в воздухе у него за спиной. Ангел смотрел на хвост и пытался припомнить, на кого больше похожи демоны, по крайней мере, хвостатые: на собак, которые виляют хвостом, когда чем-то довольны, или скорее на кошек, хвост которых приходит в движение, если их разозлить.

Но информация ускользала, и потому, радуется доктор Фистофель в тайне страданиям Уэсли или нет, так и осталось загадкой.

— Но, во всяком случае, — доктор Фистофель ткнул ручкой в сторону Ангела, подчёркивая свои слова, — _у него_ наблюдается какой-то прогресс. Да, конечно, у него ещё присутствует остаточное чувство вины за то, что он застрелил киборга, которого принимал за отца, но теперь он понимает, что он в этом не виноват.

Ангел тщательно хранил непроницаемый вид. Вот вам и конфиденциальная информация.

Когда никакого ответа на это откровение не последовало, доктор Фистофель слегка нахмурился и снова заглянул в свои записи.

— Вы же, с другой стороны...

Ангел сунул руки в карманы, чтобы доктор Фистофель не видел, как он стискивает их в кулаки. Ну вот, началось.

— Скажите, — порывисто обратился к нему доктор Фистофель, — существует ли в мире хоть что-нибудь, за что вы не чувствуете себя виноватым?

— Глобальное потепление?

К удивлению Ангела, доктор Фистофель рассмеялся. Он смеялся так сильно, что из глаз потекли слёзы.

— Удачная шутка, — сказал он, когда наконец смог снова взять себя в руки.

— М-м-м... правда? — Ангел подозрительно прищурился. Обычно его попытки пошутить не вызывали такой бурной реакции.

Доктор Фистофель снял очки и вытер глаза.

— Разумеется. С вашей стороны очень остроумно назвать то, за что вы — и я говорю «вы» в собирательном смысле — в самом деле несёте ответственность. Конечно, я не хочу сказать, — и тут он засмеялся опять, — что вам _следует_ чувствовать за это вину. Вина, как говорят здесь, в Калифорнии, явно не от добра.

Ангел уставился на него в ужасе.

— Я... то есть «Вольфрам & Харт» виноваты в _глобальном потеплении_?

Доктор Фистофель моргнул.

— Ну, когда я говорю, что ответственность лежит на них, — торопливо произнёс он, — я, разумеется, не имею в виду Лос-Анджельское отделение. Само собой.

Он снова надел очки и прочистил горло. Потом опять заглянул в свои записи. Вид у него был слегка неуверенный, словно он беспокоился, что не вовремя вступил в разговор.

Фальшиво улыбнувшись Ангелу, он продолжил:

— С тех пор, как вы возглавили отделение в Лос-Анджелесе, оно стало лучом надежды для всех униженных и оскорблённых жителей нашего славного города и источником страха для злодеев по всему миру. Так что видите, мистер Ангел, вам не нужно — совсем, совсем не нужно — винить себя в глобальном потеплении или вообще в чём бы то ни было.

— Э-э-э, ну да, наверное. — Ангел поднял плечи ещё выше и уставился на именную табличку. Может, если он притворится, что со всем согласен, доктор Фистофель отпустит его пораньше? Лучше что угодно, чем это.

— Вы мне не верите, да? — в голосе доктора Фистофеля сквозила печаль. Хуже того, в нём сквозило разочарование. — Вам никогда не добиться в этой фирме чего-то большего, мистер Ангел, если вы не научитесь избавляться от неуместного чувства вины. Что я вам говорил в прошлый раз?

Ангел почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он начнёт дуть губы. Чёрт возьми, не может же он дуться.

— Чувство вины — удел дураков, — буркнул он, надувшись.

— Вот именно, — доктор Фистофель казался довольным. — Этот ваш друг-вампир, такой приятный — Спайк, да? — вам бы у него поучиться. Вот уж кого угрызения совести не тяготят, есть там у него душа или нет.

Ну разумеется, этот надоедливый демон-психоаналитик просто не мог не приплести сюда Спайка.

— Спайк мне не друг, — прорычал Ангел. — К тому же, — и тут ему пришлось справляться со своим голосом, чтобы в интонациях не звучало «сам бы не поверил, если бы не видел собственными глазами» — от этого стало бы только хуже, — он _тоже_ чувствует себя виноватым... ну, по-своему.

— Правда? — доктор Фистофель выглядел удивлённым. — Он очень хорошо это скрывает. Буквально на днях он придавался при мне воспоминаниям о старых добрых деньках: вино, женщины, кровавая бойня. Хотите сказать, это всё притворство?

— Да... в определённом смысле.

Впрочем, сердито подумал Ангел, чувство вины у Спайка отличалось замечательной избирательностью. Сколько прекрасных машин угробил этот поганец — и никакого раскаяния, только плечами пожмёт, словно это какая-то мелочь, и потребует новую.

— Боже мой, — доктор Фистофель снова постучал по зубам ручкой. — Какая жалость, что он не наш сотрудник. В противном случае он тоже имел бы возможность воспользоваться такими сеансами.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на Ангела:

— Как вы думаете, если я пошлю ему приглашение, он согласится на них походить? Конечно, ему придётся платить, но я уверен, наши встречи принесут ему огромную пользу.

На миг мысль о том, что Спайку тоже придётся ходить на психотерапию, почти развеселила Ангела. Но Спайк несомненно откажется от подобного предложения со всей возможной (и очень британской) грубостью, так что радоваться не имело смысла.

Он покачал головой:

— Ни за что.

— Ну ладно. — Доктор Фистофель снова вздохнул с видом человека, чьи благие намерения вновь оказались отвергнуты неблагодарной вселенной. — Ему же хуже, правда, мистер Ангел? И это не отменяет моих слов, а именно: чувство вины бесполезно. Упиваясь им, вы ничего не добьётесь.

Он снова посмотрел в свои записи.

— Да и вообще, что такого ужасного вы совершили?

Ангел стиснул зубы. Он постарался сделать выражение лица как можно более непроницаемым — что оказалось куда труднее, чем должно было бы, учитывая как он поднаторел в общении с «Вольфрам & Харт» — и уставился вниз, на сплетённые пальцы.

— Ничего.

Доктор Фистофель неодобрительно пощёлкал языком.

— Если бы я только поверил, что вы в самом деле так думаете, — сказал он.

Ангел перестал нервно перебирать пальцами, но упрямо не поднял взгляд.

— А почему вы считаете, что я так не думаю?

Доктор Фистофель два раза стукнул ручкой по столу.

— Потому что я знаю вас, мистер Ангел, вот почему. Если я что-то и понял за время наших сеансов, так это то, что вы испытываете извращённую гордость за своё чувство вины и раскаяния.

— Извращённую? — Ангел вскинул глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как с лица доктора Фистофеля сходит презрительная усмешка. — Не понимаю, как вы — даже вы — можете называть раскаяние за две столетия смерти и разрушений «извращённым»?

Доктор Фистофель пожал плечами. Его хвост покачивался в воздухе и выводил из себя.

— Не стоит убивать гонца. Я хочу сказать, что в «двух столетиях смерти и разрушений», как вы изящно выразились, нет ничего страшного. Первый встречный демон на улице может похвастаться тем же.

Похвастаться? Ангел сообразил, что у него отвисла челюсть, и немедленно закрыл рот, щёлкнув зубами. Мерзавец пытается меня спровоцировать, подумал он. И, к несчастью, у него получается.

— А ещё пытки, — упрямо возразил Ангел. — Они были моим хобби — моей страстью — на протяжении целого века. Я их обожал. Вы серьёзно станете утверждать, что мне не нужно винить себя за _такое_?

Доктор Фистофель откинулся на спинку кресла и благодушно сложил руки на животе.

— Каждому нужно хобби. Я вот лично люблю рисовать — в основном акварели — но каждому своё.

Ангел бросил на него яростный взгляд:

— Между пытками и рисованием нет ничего общего! 

Доктор Фистофель принялся изучать свои когти.

— Не соглашусь. И то, и другое занятие требует любви к самовыражению — требует стремления совершенствовать свой талант. — Он снова наклонился вперёд. — Уверен, если бы спросили мнение своих подопечных, они поблагодарили бы вас за столь пристальный интерес.

— Они _жертвы_ , — прорычал Ангел. — И нет, не поблагодарили бы.

Доктор Фистофель неодобрительно посмотрел на него.

— А вам не кажется, что вы придаёте себе слишком большое значение в этой ситуации?

Ангел моргнул.

— Э-э-э... в каком смысле?

Теперь он не просто шёл у доктора Фистофеля на поводу, но и чувствовал себя сбитым с толку.

Доктор Фистофель в очередной раз сверился с записями.

— Возможно, если мы прибегнем к иному подходу, вам будет проще понять, что я имею в виду. Возьмём, к примеру, вашу семью — по моему мнению, вам следует гордиться тем, как они проявили себя, учитывая обстоятельства, но вы, однако, предпочитаете считать, что стакан наполовину пуст.

На этот раз Ангелу удалось не уронить челюсть. Он чувствовал, как вампирские черты рвутся наружу, словно зловещие пузырьки под самой поверхностью кипящей жидкости.

— О которой семье мы говорим? О моей человеческой семье, которую я убил двести лет назад? Разумеется, я ими _очень_ горжусь.

На этот раз доктор Фистофель просто не мог не расслышать его сарказм.

— Или вы о моей вампирской семье, которая состоит из одной покойницы, одной безумной и ещё одного, от которого мне никак не избавиться, как бы я ни старался?

Доктор Фистофель кивал и что-то быстро строчил в своей записной книжке.

— Или вы о моём сыне, которого мне пришлось убить, чтобы спасти, после того как чокнутый псих украл его у меня во младенчестве и вырастил в адском измерении, сведя тем самым с ума?

На этом месте доктор Фистофель вскинул на него сияющий взгляд.

— Ну, вот видите? Вы спасли его. Вы сами это признали.

— Да. Нет... но... — На секунду Ангел уткнулся лицом в ладони. На этот раз самодовольный ублюдок и правда его зацепил, несмотря на все мысленные уговоры не поддаваться. Он глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. — Но для того чтобы это сделать, мне пришлось стереть память своим друзьям и продать их бессмертные души этому... этой адской корпорации. Не вижу, чем тут гордиться.

Доктор Фистофель опять поцокал языком.

— А вы о себе очень много понимаете, да? И потом, «адская»... Не понимаю, как вы можете так говорить? В конце концов, у вас-то точно есть личный опыт пребывания в _настоящем_ аду.

На долю секунды злобная ухмылка вернулась, но исчезла так быстро, что Ангел почти усомнился, не привиделась ли она ему.

— Однако коль скоро вы упорно придаёте своему негативизму и чувству вины такое значение, давайте разбираться постепенно.

Доктор Фистофель упёрся локтями в стол, переплёл пальцы и снова положил на них подбородок, а хвост у него за спиной раскачивался из стороны в сторону, гипнотизируя, как стрелка метронома.

— Давайте начнём с вашей человеческой семьи. Вам никогда не приходило в голову, что они жили в очень нездоровую эпоху? Более чем вероятно, что, убив их, вы избавили их от весьма неприятной преждевременной смерти от какого-нибудь ужасного обезображивающего заболевания.

— Думаете?

Уровень сарказма в голосе Ангела вырос ещё на порядок, но доктор Фистофель не обратил на это внимания.

— Думаю. Что до вашей вампирской семьи... вампиров развеивают в прах, такова жизнь. Но ведь нельзя сказать, что ваша создательница — Дарла, верно? — плохо пожила в своё время. Ну да, один раз вы развеяли её лично, а во второй послужили косвенной причиной её смерти, зачав с ней ребёнка, но я не думаю, что она стала бы вменять вам это в вину.

— Не думаете?

Беседа с каждой секундой делалась всё абсурднее, и Ангел буквально чувствовал запах серы. Он моргнул, стараясь не смотреть на мелькающий в воздухе хвост.

— Не думаю, — радостно продолжал доктор Фистофель. — Что касается ваших потомков-вампиров... ну, что тут сказать? Дети. У них это пройдёт.

Ангел снова мрачно подумал о машинах и Спайке.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Как бы там ни было... — доктор Фистофель легкомысленно взмахнул рукой, — вы же видите, что вам нет нужды чувствовать себя виноватым перед своей семьёй. Собственно говоря, возможно, это _им_ следует винить себя за то, что они доставили неудобство _вам_?

— За то, что умерли? За то, что позволили мне себя убить?

— Ну конечно, — улыбка доктора Фистофеля стала ещё шире. — Вот если бы вы смогли воспитать в себе умение смотреть на вещи в подобном позитивном ключе и перестали строить из себя мученика, возможно, тогда наши встречи превратились бы в такую же формальность, как в случае большей части руководящего состава.

В его голосе появились тёплые нотки, как у родителя, который делится школьными успехами любимого чада.

— Возьмите, к примеру, вашего мистера Ганна. У него всё идёт просто замечательно.

Ангел не успел даже подумать о том, чтобы скрыть своё огорчение, как уже было поздно. Доктор Фистофель медленно моргнул. У него сделался такой вид... как у змеи, столкнувшейся с перспективой обильно и очень вкусно позавтракать.

— Боже мой! — в притворной тревоге воскликнул он. — Мы что, собираемся _ругаться_ по этому поводу, мистер Ангел?

В голове Ангела вовсю бил набат: «Не ввязывайся! Не отвечай!» — но что-то упрямое и негодующее внутри не позволяло ему просто удержать язык за зубами.

— Похоже на то. Но раз уж вы снова вспомнили о моих друзьях и коль скоро вы у нас эксперт, скажите мне, почему я _не должен_ винить себя за то, что украл у них память и привёл на работу в «Корпорацию Зла»?

Доктор Фистофель снова моргнул. В комнате было сумрачно, но несмотря на это зрачки его глаз вытянулись в две продолговатые щёлочки, как у козла.

— Потому что вы предоставили им замечательную возможность сделать удивительную карьеру. Поверьте мне, мистер Ангел, если бы ваши друзья знали, что вы стёрли им память, они бы сказали вам за это спасибо. Взять хотя бы мисс Бёркл, она же просто наслаждается жизнью, это всякому видно — а этот ваш зелёный приятель...

Он ухмыльнулся.

— И раз уж мы заговорили на тему вашего неправильного взгляда на вещи, не стоит ли нам вспомнить вашу личную жизнь? Кажется, вы таите невероятное количество беспричинного чувства вины перед своими прежними пассиями.

— Беспричинного? — Даже сейчас, когда набат в голове звонил так громко, что от него закладывало уши, Ангел не мог удержаться и не ответить. Трюки ума в исполнении доктора Фистофеля почти завораживали. Да и в конце концов, ему же полагается здесь разговаривать, разве нет?

— Почему беспричинного?

Доктор Фистофель откинулся на спинку кресла, так и не расплетя пальцы.

— Мы уже коснулись темы вашей прародительницы, Дарлы... и да, думаю, можно понять, почему у вас есть основания считать себя немного — но только немного! — ответственным за то, что с ней случилось, но что касается остальных... начнём с Баффи Саммерс.

Ангел крепко вцепился в подлокотники кресла.

— А что с ней такое?

Доктор Фистофель ухмыльнулся.

— Как я понимаю, вы вините себя за то, что лишились души, переспав с ней, потому что после этого попытались навредить ей и её друзьям?

— В общем и целом. — Ангелу не терпелось послушать, какое оправдание, позволяющее избавиться от чувства вины, доктор Фистофель предложит на этот раз.

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

— А вам не приходило в голову, что виноваты не вы, а она? Эта история стара как мир. Женщина соблазнила вас, и вы пали. Да и... — доктор Фистофель заговорщицки подмигнул Ангелу, — она же Истребительница, зачем она вообще спала с вампиром? Ей некого винить, кроме себя.

— А Корделия? Что она сделала такого, что я совершенно не виноват во всём, что с ней случилось?

— Тут всё просто, — доктор Фистофель по-прежнему ухмылялся. — Почему вы должны винить себя в том, что она вступила в тайные переговоры с не заслуживающей доверия Высшей Силой у вас за спиной? Женщины, а? Вот и верь им после этого.

Они уставились друг на друга поверх широкой столешницы красного дерева. Красные глаза доктора Фистофеля светились, напоминая тлеющие угольки.

— Поэтому сами видите, — сказал он, — это ваше чувство вины абсолютно излишне, не говоря уж о том, что весьма непривлекательно выглядит. Подумайте, мистер Ангел, неужели вы не видите, что я прав? Неужели я не уговорю вас хотя бы _попробовать_ посмотреть на ситуацию с такой точки зрения?

— Ладно, я попробую. — Ангел устроился поглубже в кресле, копируя позу доктора Фистофеля и разглядывая, как танцуют солнечные лучи, сочащиеся в комнату сквозь жалюзи прямо у доктора Фистофеля над головой. Время шло. Доктор Фистофель выжидающе смотрел на него.

Когда прошло пять полных минут, доктор Фистофель откашлялся.

— Как успехи?

— Странно, — задумчивым тоном откликнулся Ангел. — Отчасти я прекрасно понимаю вашу логику, но всё же... всё же мне почему-то не удаётся на всё наплевать.

Всего на какой-то миг, но любезное выражение сбежало с лица доктора Фистофеля. Губа приподнялась, обнажая зубы в оскале — но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Придётся нам подумать, что с этим делать, да?

— Валяйте.

Ангел посмотрел на часы. Ещё пять минут, и он сможет убраться отсюда.

Доктор Фистофель заметил направление его взгляда. Снова постучал ручкой по столу.

— Разумеется, вы отдаёте себе отчёт, что ваше... скажем так, упорное нежелание позитивно смотреть на вещи и абсурдная зацикленность на себе означает, что нам, возможно, потребуется назначить дополнительные встречи? Я подумываю о групповой терапии. Может быть, ваши друзья смогут вернуть вам здравый смысл, раз уж мне это, видимо, не по силам.

И снова по его лицу скользнула злобная ухмылка, а хвост тем временем продолжал бешено мотаться из стороны в сторону.

— И раз уж мы заговорили о групповой терапии. Меня так беспокоит ваш бедный друг Спайк, что я, наверное, разрешу ему присутствовать _gratis_. Как вы думаете, он согласится — если я скажу, что это ради _вас_?

Ну вот, теперь ясно, подумал Ангел. Демоны — они как собаки, не кошки. А жаль, он всегда больше любил собак.

Он вскинул руки:

— Ладно, вы выиграли. Вы были правы, а я нет. Пытки — это просто весёлое развлечение для всех участников, моя семья и друзья — кучка неблагодарных мерзавцев, чья единственная цель в жизни — без всякого повода осложнять мне жизнь, а все мои женщины — эгоистичные распутницы. Довольны?

Доктор Фистофель смотрел на него, приподняв губу в едва заметном оскале. Острые, как бритва, зубы поблёскивали во рту.

— Нет, — сказал он, — но буду, когда добьюсь, чтобы вы произнесли эти слова искренне. — Он снова расслабился, опираясь на спинку кресла, красные глаза светились. — У нас есть время, мистер Ангел. Сколько угодно, и в этой жизни, и в следующей.

Ангел не отвёл взгляд.

— Вот только одна вещь. Я не понимаю, почему «Вольфрам & Харт» не хотят, чтобы я раскаивался. Я _знаю_ , каков я, когда не испытываю раскаяния, и поверьте, даже _вы_ не хотели бы познакомиться со мной в этом случае.

— О, сомневаюсь, — доктор Фистофель фальшиво улыбнулся. — Уверен, вы были бы совершенно очаровательны... а что до того, почему «Вольфрам & Харт» хотят помочь вам избавиться от чувства вины — всё дело, разумеется, в том, что мы заботимся о благополучии наших сотрудников. Довольный сотрудник — продуктивный сотрудник, вот наш девиз.

Его голос так и сочился искренностью.

— Поверьте, мистер Ангел, мы просто хотим, чтобы вам стало легче жить с самим собой.

— Ну да, конечно.

Ангел снова посмотрел на часы. Он встал и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Не могу сказать, что был рад повидаться.

— Не могу с вами согласиться, — доктор Фистофель снова сиял. — Однако не торопитесь пока уходить. Сначала я должен назначить вам новое упражнение, и на этот раз я буду настаивать, чтобы вы исполнили мои указания в точности.

Ангел снова почувствовал, как изнутри по лицу проходит рябь. Клыки стремились вырваться наружу.

— Не нужно на меня так смотреть, — обиженным тоном сказал доктор Фистофель. — В них нет ничего сложного. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы обещали, что до следующего сеанса сделаете хоть одну — _одну_ — вещь, за которую не будете себя винить.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Можете начать со малого: не вытереть кровавое кольцо от кружки на столе, проехать на красный — что угодно. Мне всё равно, главное, чтобы вы не чувствовали себя виноватым.

Ангел вытащил руки из карманов.

— Ладно. Без проблем, это я могу.

— Можете? — доктор Фистофель выглядел довольным. — Замечательно. — Он закрутил колпачок на ручке и с глухим стуком захлопнул фолиант на столе. Потом, кажется, до него дошло, что Ангел так и стоит и смотрит на него. — Да?

Как же это прекрасно, подумал Ангел, когда его кулак врезался доктору Фистофелю в подбородок и сшиб того с ног. Зачарованный, Ангел смотрел, как разгневанный демон поднимается на ноги. Хвост метался из стороны в сторону, рога и копыта блестели. Доктор Фистофель наклонил голову, готовый броситься на него.

— Ну-ну, — пожурил Ангел. — Не думаю, что Старшим Партнёрам понравится, если вы выпустите кишки главе отделения. Они со мной ещё не закончили.

Доктор Фистофель схватился за край стола, чтобы удержаться на месте. Похожие на лезвия когти оставили в дереве глубокие борозды.

— За что-о-о? — взревел доктор Фистофель. — Я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы помочь вам, и вот она, благодарность.

Ангел подул на костяшки.

— Да я только выполнял ваши же указания. Вы же сказали: сделать одну вещь, за которую я не буду чувствовать себя виноватым — и я не чувствую. Совершенно, ни капли не чувствую.

И позволив себе крошечную торжествующую улыбку, Ангел развернулся и пошёл к двери.

За спиной у него доктор Фистофель кричал:

— Групповая терапия, мистер Ангел — со Спайком! И не говорите потом, что я вас не предупреждал!

Но Ангелу в кои-то веки, на эти несколько драгоценных секунд, было на всё наплевать.


End file.
